The Hale Family
by Snowbeardolphin
Summary: The family deals with a tragedy. Six years pass and a member of the family returns back to Beacon Hills to write a book.
1. Chapter 1 through five

Hey everyone

This is my first Teen Wolf story. What I will keep the same is that something did happen to the Hale Family but it won't be a fire in this version. I'm going to do something else and just change a few things. I also will change their age as well.

I also will be using locations that were used on the show but not all of them had actual addresses so either I will leave it the way it is, or make up address.

Also, I'm going to be doing something that I don't think an author has done on the site and this is when I have it go six years later Peter will be an writer who comes back to Beacon Hills to write a book and I will show what he writes for the book. It probably won't be the entire book but probably parts from it.

I also want to acknowledge that I don't own the rights to anything Teen Wolf.

P.S.

I had the update the year because I wanted to go by when the show came on MTV which I found out was June, but I'm not going by that. I decided to start in July 2011.

Jen

* * *

Now, on to reading my story

 **The Hale Family**

Prologue

About six years ago the parents of Laura, Derek, and Cora were killed in a terrible car crash. The driver of the car was speeding too fast and then it crashed into the taxi cab. The driver of the taxi cab was unconscious and so was Roman. Talia was the only one who appeared to be conscious that she was able to make a call to 911 for help.

It didn't take long for the first ambulances to arrive. They could hear a woman yelling we need help and then two paramedics went to go see what was wrong.

Minutes later a police car pulls up and then seconds later he gets out of the car. He walks over to the paramedics that are working on the driver of the cab, and Talia and Roman.

Carl: Are they okay?

Sandy: The driver sustained only minor injuries and I think they had to do with the airbag saving him.

Carl: What about the passengers in the car?

Sandy: The injuries are serious. They need to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Carl: Okay! There should be another officer coming soon. Were you or your partner able to find information on who they are. I need to know so I can notify the police station so they can notify the families of what has happened.

Sandy: The driver's name is Raul Thomas. The other two are Roman and Talia Hale.

Carl: What about the other driver?

Sandy: I don't know! You have to ask the other paramedics what the driver's name is.

Carl: Okay!

Then he heads to the other paramedics to get the identity of who the other driver is.

Max: We need to get him to a hospital. His chances aren't good.

Seconds later they see a police officer coming their way.

Carl: Do you know the identity of who the driver is?

Max: No! We couldn't find any identification in his car.

Carl: Can you tell me what his injuries were?

Max: He was awake when I started to help but it wasn't long before he passed out. I checked to make sure he was breathing but there was no pulse. I called my partner over to help me. We were able to get a pulse but it's barley there.

Carl: Okay! Get him to the hospital now!

Then he goes to notify the police station.

Twenty minutes later

Peter Hale was at the house babysitting Derek and Cora when he hears a knock on the door and he thought who could that be. Seconds later he goes to open the door and that is when he says a officer and he thought maybe he's here because of Laura.

Officer John: Hi! I'm Detective John!

Peter: Detective, can you tell me why you are here?

Officer John: There was a car crash in town in town. Your brother in-law and sister were hurt in the crash.

Peter was shocked by that but was hoping that the officer would tell them their injuries were minor.

Officer John: If you think you're unable to driver I could just take you myself.

When Peter heard that he was thinking how hurt they were and then he thought about Derek and Cora.

Peter: I'm babysitting my nephew and niece.

Officer John: Is there someone that you can call to watch them?

Peter: Yes! If my other niece doesn't answer her phone I'm just going to have to take them with me to the hospital.

Officer John: I understand sir! I'll just wait outside!

Then seconds later Peter goes to make a call to Laura and after three rings she answers the phone.

Laura: Hey Uncle Peter!

Peter: Laura, I need you to come back to the house.

Laura: Did something happen?

Peter: Yes! Your parents were in an accident. I need you to watch your brother and sister while I go to the hospital.

Laura: I'm on my way Uncle Peter.

It took five minutes for Laura to get home.

Peter: I will call you to let you know what I find out.

Laura: Okay! Where is Derek and Cora?

Peter: They're sleeping!

Laura: Okay!

Then Peter heads out and get in the cop car that will take him to the hospital.

At The Hospital

Roman was able to come out of unconsciousness and was asking if his wife was okay. One of the nurses told him that she's in surgery right now. Then he said has someone in my family been contacted? The nurse told him "I don't know but I will find out. Then she heads out of the emergency operating room seconds later.

Cindy: Do you know if the family has been notified about what happened?

Gina: Yes! A cop was sent to the Hale house.

Meanwhile the doctor was working to keep Talia alive.

Dr. Hal: This isn't looking good. If I can't stop the bleeding...

Melissa: Do you want to give up?

Dr. Hal: Not yet! She's still fighting to live. I want to give her that chance.

Melissa: Okay!

Five minutes later

Peter Hale arrives at the hospital and heads in to find out the information about his sister and his brother in-law.

He sees a nurse at the desk seconds later.

Peter: My sister Talia Hale and her husband Roman were in a car accident. Can you tell me any information?

Gina: I believe your Sister is still in surgery and you Brother in-law is in the emergency room.

Peter: Is there anything else that you can tell me now?

Gina: Not right now but I will let you know when the surgery is over and tell the doctor that you need to speak with him.

Peter: Okay! Do you think I could see my Brother in-law?

Gina: I will call the emergency room to find out if anyone is allowed to see him?

Peter: Thank you!

Seconds later she makes a call to the emergency room.

A couple of minutes later

Peter is told by the nurse that he can see his Brother in-law and seconds later he ends to the emergency room.

Meanwhile Dr. Hal has decided nothing else can be done for Talia.

Melissa: You tried your best.

Dr. Hal: My best wasn't good enough. It won't be easy to tell the family that there isn't anything else that can be done for her.

Melissa: It never is. You know I could tell the family if you don't want to do it.

Dr. Hal: Thanks for offering but I think I can handle it.

Melissa: Okay.

Meanwhile in the emergency room.

Roman: Did they tell you anything about Talia?

Peter: All I was told was that she was in surgery but the nurse told me that she would tell the doctor that I need to speak with him about Talia.

Roman: I can't believe this happened to us.

Peter: Do you remembered what happened?

Roman: We were on our way back to the house and then this car comes out of sudden and then everything goes dark.

Peter: Well, it's a miracle that you're still alive.

Roman: Can you go find out from the nurse you spoke to if Talia is finished with surgery?

Peter: Okay!

Then he heads to go back to the main lobby of the hospital.

When he gets there the nurse tells him the doctor will talk to him in a minute. A minute later the doctor comes out to tell Peter the news and when he gets to the part of telling him that nothing else can be done for Talia, that is when Peter's legs starts to crumble. He was thinking this isn't fair at all. How am I going to tell her husband and her kids that she's going to die.

It took some strength on Peter's part to find the strength to get up. He didn't think he could face Roman right now. For right now all he could think about was going somewhere to be alone before he faced Roman and called Laura to let know her about how her Mom and Dad were doing.

Meanwhile Laura was pacing back and forth. She wanted her Uncle Peter to call but thought maybe the reason he hasn't called is because he doesn't know the news about her parents. She was also grateful that her brother and sister were asleep because if they saw her she didn't know how she would tell them something has happened to Mom and Dad.

So, as the time was passing Peter was about to head down to the emergency room when the nurse who he spoke to her earlier stops him. She tells him that his Brother in-law died and that was another shocking thing for him to deal with. What was going through was not he was going to tell Laura first that her dad had passed and that her mom was still alive but that she would die too.

When he was finally able to call his older niece Laura and tells her the news about her parents it was a shock for her as well. She was concerned more for Derek and Cora, because they were just kids who were losing their parents too soon. Also, what else would be hard is helping her Uncle Peter with the funeral arrangements.

When it was decided who would tell Derek and Cora about their parents, Laura thought she should be the one to do it. She knew telling them wouldn't be easy, but she knew if her Uncle Peter was in the room when she told her brother and sister that it would help. She knew that she couldn't say to them that Dad had died and that Mom was going to die, so she told them Mom and Dad won't be coming home.

Derek and Cora thought it meant they wouldn't be coming right away but then Laura had to say to them they they're going to heaven and that is when they realized that they were losing their parents.

When Talia passed away Peter and Laura were going to start planning the funeral arrangements but they found out from Roman and Talia's lawyer that had already been taken care of. It was sort of a relief for them because it would probably would have been hard for them to do it.

There was also a will prepared. The lawyer said that the house and money would be left to Laura, Derek, and Cora. As for who would be taking care of Derek and Cora, the person chosen to be their guardian was Peter. It was a shock to him because even though he is a great uncle, he hardly has the time to raise them.

Peter Hale was about twenty four at the time and his current job was working as a businessman for a marketing company which required him to mostly travel. It would have to change because now he had to be there for his nephew and niece. He knew it probably wouldn't be easy to take care of them but if he needed help he knew he could ask his older niece Laura to help him.

Also, he thought maybe they needed to get away from Beacon Hills for a while so he thought maybe he would take them to his home in New York but just for the summer, but also Peter needed to make a decision if he should move to Beacon Hills to raise Derek and Cora, or if they should stay in his apartment that was in New York.

So, one day he had the conservation with Derek and Cora if they wanted to go back home but they surprised by saying we want to live here with you in New York. He said are you sure because I wouldn't mind go back home to live in Beacon Hills. Derek's response was "Uncle Peter", I think if went back home it would be sad for us to be there since Mom and Dad aren't there.

Also, Peter said we can always go to Beacon Hills for a visit if you want. Derek and Cora said we'll think about it.

Chapter 1

Now, it's six years later

It is Tuesday, July 5, 2011

Peter is now a successful writer of fiction books. He only has been doing it for a few years. He didn't think he would become a successful author.

Derek is now sixteen and Cora is fifteen. They're also smart and have made friends with people in NY.

As for Laura she lives in New York. She didn't like being away from her sister, brother, and especially her Uncle Peter.

Right now she, Derek, and Cora are out at Central Park while their Uncle Peter is at the apartment looking at his laptop screen when the phone ring.

He answers on the second ring.

Peter: Hello!

Sara: Hello! Peter!

Peter: If you're wondering if I'm writing now you would be wrong.

Sara: Actually I think what might help is if you go somewhere else to write.

Peter: Yes, I could but...

Sara: I think if you got new inspiration from somewhere like a small town that could help you write.

Peter was thinking she wants to send me somewhere.

Sara: Check your email. I sent you a list of small towns that you could go to.

Peter: What about Derek and Cora?

Sara: They could stay at home! Their sister Laura could stay with them while you're away.

Peter: It's just I don't mind bringing them with me.

Sara: It was fun when they were younger but they're older now!

Peter: I'll look at the list of places right now.

Sara: Good! If you don't like any of those places just email me back right away and I will work on getting you other small towns to go to.

Peter: Okay! Bye!

Sara: Bye!

Seconds later the call ends and the Peter goes to log into his email to see the list of the places that Sara thinks that he should go to. When he sees the email from his publisher he clicks on it, and sees 4 places on the list, and they each include internet links. Before he clicks on one he hears Laura, Derek, and Cora, so he decides to check the sites out later. He logs out of his email and then he put the lid of his laptop down.

Peter: So, did you all have fun?

Cora: We had a great time Uncle Peter. Next time you come with us.

Peter: Okay! My publisher called today and she suggested that maybe I should go to a small town to get inspiration to write. Now, I know that I usually bring the two of you with me, but how about this time I go alone? Would that be okay?

Derek and Cora were thinking it would be great for their Uncle Peter to go alone.

Laura: If you were to go someplace else do you know how long you would be gone for?

Peter: No! I didn't even think about that yet!

Derek: Uncle Peter, when you became guardian for me and Cora you gave up a lot to take care of us. If you had to be gone longer than the summer that would be okay with us.

Laura: I could stay with them until you come back.

Peter: I know you would but it would mean more added responsibility to do.

Laura: I think I could handle it Uncle Peter.

Peter: That's not what I'm worried about! I don't mind them having parties just as long as it doesn't get out of control.

Derek: You don't have to worry Uncle Peter.

Peter: Laura, did you tell them about the time you decided to have a party when your parents went away?

Laura: Yes! I just wanted to have a small party but someone told other people to come which turned up to be a disaster.

Peter: I had to help her clean it up. It took hours to clean. Mom and Dad were surprised to come home to find the house clean.

Cora: What about you Uncle Peter? Did you do things that you weren't supposed to do?

Peter: Yes! Your grandparents were strict about your mom and me going out. On weekdays we had to be home around 10:00 p.m. On weekends we had to be home around 11:00 p.m. One time I was having so much fun that I forget my curfew so it meant I had to sneak in through my window. Your mother was waiting for me.

Derek: Our mom caught you sneaking you?

Peter: She pretended to be me when Mom checked on me. For what your Mom did I had to do what she asked me to do.

Cora: What did you have to do Uncle Peter?

Peter: Her chores! It was anytime that I didn't come home early. If she didn't help me out, I would have been caught by your grandparents. When I was able to go away to college it meant I could do whatever I wanted without getting in trouble.

Derek: So, were you more out of control in college Uncle Peter?

Peter: Not really! I was more focused on my studies. I only went to parties whenever I got stressed out.

Cora: Do you have any pictures from college that you could show us Uncle Peter?

Peter: I may somewhere! When I do find them I will show you them.

Cora: Okay!

Peter: Now, I should get back to deciding where I should go.

Cora: You want to pick a place that you feel comfortable going to?

Peter: Yes!

Cora: I think I know where you should go to.

Peter: Where do you think the place should be?

Cora: Back to Beacon Hills.

When Peter heard that answer he thought the idea wasn't bad because he had been missing that place for sometime.

Laura: She's right! It was where you grew up in and you really loved living there.

Peter: Yes, I did.

Derek: You have memories there. Maybe your book could be about Beacon Hills!

Peter thought it was a great idea but then he thought why would I write about.

Laura: You could write about growing up there!

Peter: I could or what if I did somewhere where I changed the town and the people to a fictional story.

Cora: That would be great Uncle Peter! What would you change Beacon Hills to?

Peter: I'm going to have to think about that! Now, I have to decide if I should do it as a crime story or a...

Laura: How about a romance story?

Derek: No! Why would you tell Uncle Peter to do that?

Peter: Maybe I should!

Derek was surprised by that while Laura and Cora thought it was great.

Cora: You could put us in the story.

Peter: You wouldn't mind what names I pick for you two?

Laura and Cora both said no.

Cora: You have to include Derek too!

Derek: No! I don't need to be put in the story!

Laura: The readers won't know it's you when your character will have a different name.

Derek: Well, okay!

Peter: Also, I'm open to any of you deciding your own character name. If you do pick one just send me an email with the choice of name that you have selected.

Laura: That is a great idea Uncle Peter. We get a say in picking our own character name.

Peter: Make sure it's something you like because once I finish it, I'll have you all read it before it gets sent to my publisher.

Cora: I will put a lot of thought into it. Maybe I could be Mimi Gets. Or something else.

Laura: I could be Lila Elliot. Or maybe something that makes me sound a little more smarter.

Peter: That's great! What if all of you came to Beacon Hills in August for a visit?

All of them thought it was great.

Derek: Maybe me and Cora could stay until the end of August.

Peter: That would be fine! I will make sure everything is ready when all of you arrive.

Laura: That would be great! I think I stay a week or two.

Derek: Do you think anything about the town has changed?

Peter: It probably has being that we haven't been there for six years.

Laura: Call your publisher right now and tell her where you will be going.

Peter: When I tell her she will book a flight for me right away.

Derek: You should go right away!

Peter: You're right!

Then Peter makes a call to let her know where she will be going and then she says I will take care of the flying arrangements. She also said to him if you want I can have the private jet take you tonight, and he said I don't think I will be able to leave tonight so make the arrangements for tomorrow. She says okay and then the call ends.

Peter: I'll be leaving tomorrow!

Cora: That is wonderful. So, we were thinking for dinner tonight we have Pizza and Chinese food.

Laura: We thought it would be cool to have them on the same night.

Peter: Order whatever you three want!

Derek: What about want you want?

Peter: It doesn't matter.

Cora: Cool! We already decided what we wanted to order.

Peter: Okay! I'm going to go pack!

Cora: Do you need any help Uncle Peter?

Peter: No but thanks for asking! Go have fun with Derek and Laura!

Cora: Okay!

Then Peter goes to pack for his trip back to Beacon Hills.

Chapter 2

It is Wednesday, July 6, 2011.

The time is 10:15 a.m.

Peter is in the car and seconds later it heads to the airport.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

The Beacon Hills Police Department

Sheriff Stilinski is working on a case when his son Stiles comes into his office.

Noah: What brings you by Stiles?

Stiles: I wanted to know if I can help!

Noah: You're not helping with the case Stiles.

Stiles: Dad, I could be very useful.

Noah: The answer is still no Stiles. I want you to go find something else to do.

Stiles: Okay Dad!

Then Stiles heads out of his dad's office seconds later.

About fifteen minutes later

Peter is on the private jet trying to relax before the jet takes off. He has always had a fear of being a plane but when he took Derek and Cora with him they always seemed to find a way to calm him down. Seconds later his cell phone starts to ring and he answers on the second ring.

Peter: Hello!

Jake: Hello Mr. Hale!

Peter: Who is this?

Jake: This is Mr. Well. I have been taking care of the family home in Beacon Hills.

Peter: Okay! Did you get my number from my publisher?

Jake: Yes! She wanted me to make sure the house was clean before you came here.

Peter: That wasn't necessary! I could have done it myself.

Jake: It really wasn't a problem. Also, she asked me to stock up on groceries for you.

Peter: I appreciate that. It will save me from having to go to the store when I arrive.

Jake: Okay! I also wanted to ask if there is anything else you would like me to do.

Peter: No! You have done enough already. What if you just come to the house to just take care of the outside?

Jake: That would be fine Mr. Hale. Do you want it to look a certain way?

Peter: No! I will let you handle all of it.

Jake: Okay! Bye Mr. Hale!

Peter: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Many hours later.

When Peter finally gets to the Beacon Hill Family home it is about 1:30 p.m.

It takes him a few seconds to get out of the car and then he takes a long look at the house.

Peter: Nothing really much has changed.

Seconds later he is greeted by Jake.

Jake: Hi Mr. Hale!

Peter: Hello Mr. Well.

Jake: I just wanted to give you the keys to the house.

Peter: I appreciate that!

Then he hands the keys to Peter seconds later.

Jake: Is it just you staying here?

Peter: For the time being!

Jake: Okay! Bye Mr. Hale!

Peter: Bye Mr. Well.

Seconds later he gets his luggage out of the car before he heads to the house.

When he gets into the house he notices that nothing really much has changed.

Peter: First I need to call home to let them know I'm here.

Seconds later he makes the call and Cora answers the phone on the second ring.

Cora: Hello!

Peter: Hi Cora I just wanted to let you know I'm at the home right now.

Cora: So, has anything changed?

Peter: No! It still looks the same as it did when we all left.

Cora: We were thinking what if made some changes to it?

Peter: I would have to say that's a great idea.

Cora: Great! Should I start by getting paint samples first?

Peter: Yes, and then you, Laura, and Derek should look at the paint colors and decide which ones to use.

Cora: Okay! I'll call you in a couple of days.

Peter: That would be great! Let Derek and Laura know I called!

Cora: I will! Bye Uncle Peter!

Peter: Bye Cora!

Seconds later the call ends.

Meanwhile Stiles is just wandering around town when he hears Ms. Bart talking gossip to someone else.

Lisa: You're not going to believe whose back in town.

Juliet: So, who is back in town?

Lisa: Peter Hale!

Juliet: How did you hear he was back in town?

Lisa: It was posted on his social media page.

Juliet: So, did it say why he's back?

Lisa: Yes! He's here to start writing his new book.

Juliet: That is impressive. Do you know where he's staying at?

Lisa: The Hale House!

Juliet: How long has it been since he took his nephew and niece to live with him in New York?

Lisa: It's been about six years.

Juliet: Do you think they will move back here?

Lisa: It could be possible.

Juliet: I wonder how Derek and Cora are now?

Lisa: I wonder that too. It was sad for them to lose their parents.

So Stiles decides he wants to know more about the Hale family and then he heads back to his home to do research on them.

Sometime later

About 4:00 p.m.

Peter is looking at the family photo that is hanging in the living room. In the picture it's his sister, husband, Laura, Derek, and Cora. They're all wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. The one Roman has Santa on it, Talia has a Christmas tree, Laura has a penguin, Derek has a reindeer, and Cora has a snowman. He starts to think back to the first time he saw it.

Seven years back

It was January 2004

Peter was there for the holidays and he was about to head back to NY when his sister Talia asked me to look at a new photo she just put in the living room.

Talia: Do you like it Peter?

Peter takes a long at it and is thinking the family portrait looks great.

Talia: You don't like it?

Peter: No! It looks great sis.

Talia: Are you saying that because you don't want to disappoint my feelings?

Peter: No! I really think it looks great.

Talia: I appreciate that brother! How about for 2004 you be in the picture with us?

Peter: Do I have to wear a ugly Christmas sweater?

Talia: Yes! I get to pick it.

Peter: Well, okay!

Then Talia laughed!

Peter: Why did you laugh?

Talia: Because you agreed too easily brother!

End of flashback

Then Peter thought maybe me, Laura, Derek, and Cora could do the ugly Christmas sweater picture this year. The he thought would they want to do it?

Meanwhile Stiles found the article that told how Roman and Talia died. It wasn't something easy to read about but when he found it, he thought how sad it was for Laura, Derek, and Cora to lose their parents. Also, he found an article about the driver who caused the accident. He found out the guy was living but was fully paralyzed.

Stiles felt sorry for the guy but then he thought it was harder for Laura, Derek, and Cora to lose their parents.

Meanwhile in New York

It is about 7:03 p.m.

Laura: So, what should we do tonight?

Cora: We could watch a movie!

Derek: I can't! I made plans to hang out with Jason and Cliff.

Cora: Well, maybe it's good you're not going to be here. I think Laura and I would have you watch "The Notebook" again.

Derek: I don't mind watching it. It's just I rather watch something different.

Cora: You like watching the action movies!

Derek: Yes, but I enjoy watching horror as well.

Cora: So, what exactly are you, Jason, and Cliff going to be doing tonight?

Derek: Playing video games!

Laura and Cora both said at the time "How do you guys enjoy playing that?"

Derek: Because we think it's cool!

Laura: Of course you do! Derek, how come you're not dating right now?

Derek: Because did you see what happened in my last relationship!

Cora: Holly wasn't right for you! She wanted you to be something that you weren't!

Derek: I have to stop dating the wrong people.

Laura: Hey, I could setup with someone if you want to.

Derek: Not interested!

Laura: Are you sure because I have a friend who likes some of the interests that you have?

Derek: Last time you set me up with some the girl got obsessed with me.

Laura: Hey, it wasn't my fault that I didn't know she would be like that.

Derek: Okay! I should be back before eleven. Is there anything you would like me to get before I come home?

Laura: No! There is always enough food in the apartment to eat.

Derek: Okay!

Seconds later he heads out the door and then Laura and Cora go into the kitchen to make sundaes.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

Peter is on the phone with his publisher.

Sara: So, how does it feel to be back in Beacon Hills?

Peter: It feels okay.

Sara: That's good! Have you tried to write anything?

Peter: I'll see if I can do that tomorrow!

Sara: Okay! So, while you're in Beacon Hills are you just going to stay at the house?

Peter: I haven't decided yet!

Sara: Well, I hope when you're not writing you will go enjoy yourself.

Peter: This will be new for me again. When I decide to go explore the town again I will be reminded of the memories that were here. It will be sad when I realize those were memories from the past. Now, that I'm back in Beacon Hills I have to start making new memories. I think my sister Talia would want me to do that.

Sara: Yes, she would. She wouldn't want you to be unhappy Peter. Is she the reason you didn't want be in a serious relationship with anyone?

Peter: No! It's just when I had to be responsible for Derek and Cora I just put them first before anything else. If I were to get involved with someone it's important to me that they know that my nieces and nephew are important to me. If the person just wants to date me and doesn't want to know Laura, Derek, and Cora, then I would know that the person isn't the right person for me to be with.

Sara: Impressive! Has there ever been someone that you were interested in dating?

Peter: There was once but once I told her I wanted to date her she laughed at me. She said why would I date someone who is such a geek?

Sara: Oh, how awful that must have been for your hear to that?

Peter: It did hurt but I guess it taught me that I need to find someone who is going to like me for who I am completely, and what is most important is the person who I has date has to be willingly to know my nieces and nephew.

Sara: Do you think it's possible that while you're back in Beacon Hills you'll meet someone new that you could consider dating?

Peter: Even if I did I'm not staying in Beacon Hills permanently.

Sara: Would you consider moving back there?

Peter: I only would if Derek and Cora wanted to.

Sara: Are they going to come to Beacon Hills this summer?

Peter: Yes!

Sara: Well, if all of you agree to stay there then you continue to date the person because you wouldn't be leaving to go back to New York.

Peter: I'm going to say bye now!

Sara: Okay! Also, I think I should plan an event in Beacon Hills for you.

Peter: Don't do that!

Sara: You never have done a lecture in Beacon Hills. It might be fun to consider that.

Peter: I might but just not right away.

Sara: Okay! Bye Peter!

Peter: Bye!

Seconds later the phone calls ends.

Chapter 3

Many hours later

It is Thursday, July 7, 2011.

The time is 11:15 a.m.

Cora and Derek are discussing what should be done with the house.

Derek: I think there a lot of things that could be done.

Cora: I think we need to start by getting paint samples.

Derek: That is a great idea Cora.

Cora: Derek, do you ever think about Mom and Dad?

Derek: All the time!

Cora: Do you remember how bad Mom was at baking?

Derek: Yes! Remember all the times she burned the cookies and we would say you'll do better next time.

Cora: I do! She got a little bit better. It's Uncle Peter whose the better baker.

Derek: He just enjoys doing it so much. Maybe you and me should learn to bake.

Cora: How hard could it be? All we really can go is follow directions if we buy Duncan Hines Cake Mix.

Derek: That would be fine. Maybe we could try this weekend baking things.

Cora: That would be fine.

Derek: Do you remember when she made us wear the ugly Christmas sweaters?

Cora: Yes, but you know I didn't mind wearing it so much.

Derek: Don't tell Laura or Uncle Peter, but I didn't mind it either.

Cora: You can be such a tough guy to your friends but deep down you're a teddy bear.

Derek: Cora, I thought I told you not to call me that.

Cora: Yes, but you just are too adorable brother!

Derek: Cut it out Cora.

Cora: I call you a teddy bear because you're just a softie under that tough guy exterior.

Derek: I don't like to show that side to anyone except my family.

Cora: Well, that might change if you allow yourself to show that to someone who means a lot to you like your family.

Derek: Yeah, like that will happen.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

Peter is up early. He wanted to get a start on writing.

Now, he is just staring at the screen wondering how he should start but nothing is coming to him. He is thinking is his head how come this is so hard? Maybe I need to get out of the house to think. Then he thought being that I don't have a car but then he remembered they were bicycles in the garage. He then heads to the garage where he finds the bicycles.

Peter: I hope I can remember how to ride. It's been years since I've ridden one!

He decides to use the green bike that was his sister's.

Meanwhile in town

Stiles is talking to Lydia.

Lydia: So, Peter Hale is back in town?

Stiles: I think I forgot about the Hale family.

Lydia: It was six years ago at the same time your mother passed away.

Stiles: I think when my mom died I took it really hard that nothing else seemed to matter to me.

Lydia: Of course nothing would have. Your Mom meant a lot to you. You thought it was unfair that she was taken away from you too soon. You wish you'd had more time with her.

Stiles: Of course I did! After my Mom died my dad wasn't dealing with it okay. Somehow I stepped up and decided to take care of him. I think I was afraid to lose him.

Lydia: Well, you're lucky to still have him.

Stiles: I know! Do you know I asked him if I could help him with the current investigation that is happening now. He told me to stay out of it.

Lydia: Well, he is right. I also think he asked to stay out of it because he doesn't want you to get hurt.

Stiles: Well, okay! I just wish there was something fun to do in town.

Lydia: Well, what if we plan a party?

Stiles: That is a great Lydia.

Lydia: Cool! Now, we have to decide when to have it?

Stiles: How about at the end of July?

Lydia: That is a great idea. That will give us more time to decide how to do the party.

Stiles: So, what should we start with first?

Lydia: What the theme should be?

Stiles: I don't know! How about doing a Murder Mystery Party them?

Lydia: Stiles, you're a genius! It will be about solving a murder.

Stiles: Yes, but wouldn't we have to decide who will play the parts?

Lydia: Which shouldn't be hard to do? Being that we're throwing it we shouldn't play the killer.

Stiles: Okay! So, who will be invited?

Lydia: Well, first I think we should invite Peter Hale and his nieces and nephew.

Stiles: Laura, Derek, and Cora didn't come.

Lydia: They haven't come yet but Peter Hale will let them know about it.

Stiles: Okay! We have to invite Scott and Allison, Isaac, Erica and Boyd.

Lydia: You're forgetting Jackson!

Stiles: Is that enough people for the murder theme?

Lydia: It is if we decide to do a small party. Now, what about what to serve?

Stiles: Anything catered!

Lydia: Another perfect idea Stiles.

Stiles: What else should we do?

Lydia: I think all of us should dress in costume.

Stiles: Do you think people will dress up?

Lydia: They have to! Now, we have to decide what time period the Murder Mystery Party should be set in.

Stiles: That shouldn't be so hard to decide.

Lydia: No! I will take care of that and of the invites. I want everything to be perfect.

Stiles: Of course you do. Maybe we should have a special drink to serve at the party.

Lydia: Yes! That would be very creative to do.

Meanwhile Peter is finding it is easy for him to ride, but he has also decided not to give up.

Five minutes later

Peter finds himself in town looking at where to go and that is when he decides the library because maybe he could look at other books to decide how to write his new book.

A few minutes later he is at the Beacon Hills Public Library. He makes sure the bike is secured before he heads in.

Little does in the know that someone he knew a long time ago comes over to talk to him.

Diane: Well, hello Peter!

Peter: Diane! What are you doing here?

Diane: I work here Peter. So, how has your life been in New York?

Peter: It's been good! Why do you ask?

Diane: Well, I was wondering if you're seeing anyone?

Peter: The answer is no.

Diane: That's good. How about I take you out for dinner?

Peter: I would have to decline.

Diane: You still have no interest in dating me?

Peter: No!

Diane: I don't understand why! I thought you and I would be great dating.

Peter: I have to disagree. You and I don't have the same interests.

Diane: How can you say that when we share something in common?

Peter: Oh, do you mean being the fact my family has money?

Diane: Yes!

Peter: Having money means nothing to me.

Diane: How can you say that?

Peter: Because money doesn't bring happiness.

Diane: Actually I have to disagree.

Peter: I have something else to do right now!

Then he walks away from her and she was thinking I will make you mine Peter Hale.

Meanwhile Lydia is on the phone with Allison.

Allison: I would love to help you with the party.

Lydia: That is great. So, how are you and Scott doing?

Allison: We're doing great!

Lydia: That's wonderful. How are your parents?

Allison: My mom has a new boyfriend. She went away with him for the weekend.

Lydia: So, what about your dad?

Allison: My dad is gone for the weekend. He wanted to be by himself.

Lydia: Why?

Allison: He likes to go when he wants time to think.

Lydia: Okay! So, why isn't he dating anyone?

Allison: I don't know! I mean he could date if he wanted to but I think for the time now he just wants to be single.

Lydia: Maybe! So, do you hear that Peter Hale is back in town?

Allison: No! How did you find out?

Lydia: Stiles told me!

Allison: Why is he back in Beacon Hills?

Lydia: He's here to write a book!

Allison: So, he didn't bring Derek and Cora with him?

Lydia: No!

Allison: Well, maybe they made plans to do so something else for the summer.

Lydia: They could but I hope they come to Beacon Hills. It would be great to see what they look like now.

Allison: I guess it would for you since we didn't move here until a few years ago.

Lydia: I remember their parents. My mom told me that were so generous in giving money to charities.

Allison: Do you have a picture of the family?

Lydia: No, but maybe we can ask Peter Hale to show us pictures of them?

Allison: Do you think we should! He's here to write to book and do you think it would be fair for us to show up uninvited?

Lydia: I don't think he would mind if we showed up brining something.

Allison: Yes, that could work because he did come back to Beacon Hills so we can show up and say we brought you something to welcome you back to being in Beacon Hills.

Meanwhile in New York

Laura: I have to do some errands. Do you want to come with me?

Cora: Yes! Where were you planning to go?

Laura: I was thinking anywhere.

Cora: Cool! Derek and I want to try learning to bake this weekend.

Laura: What made you two decide you wanted to bake?

Cora: We were thinking about the times Mom baked.

Laura: Oh, yes I remember. She was an okay baker.

Cora: Yes! She was determined not to give up.

Laura: Do you remember how many times it took her to like the way she make those vanilla cupcakes?

Cora: More than ten!

Laura: Well, the reason she improved was because of Uncle Peter. If it wasn't because of him showing her what she did wrong she wouldn't have gotten it right.

Cora: You know what I miss is when we would have food fights with Mom and Uncle Peter.

Laura: That was so cool. It was also great when we would movie night too. Mom would watch Disney movies with us while Uncle Peter didn't really care to watch.

Cora: I think he liked to watched Disney movies with us.

Laura: What makes you think that?

Cora: Cause from time to time I have heard him singing songs from the movies.

Laura: So, he's the kind of guy who doesn't want to admit that he likes watching them.

Cora: I guess so!

Laura: Well, we have to get going to the store. I have something planned later with a friend of mine.

Cora: Okay! Should we ask Derek to come?

Laura: He's not here. He left in a hurry!

Cora: I wonder where he went.

Laura: To enjoy having fun by himself!

Then the both of them head out of the apartment.

Some hours later

Beacon Hills

It is about 2:30 p.m.

Peter is back at the house. He sees there is a note tapped at the door and he goes to see what it says seconds later.

Dear Mr. Hale;

You are invited to attend a party at my house for Saturday, July 9, 2011. It starts at 7 p.m. tomorrow. It would be great for you to come.

Attached are the directions to my house.

Sincerely,

Kelly Cash

Peter is thinking how did she know I was back in town unless my publisher told. The he thought I haven no choice but to show up. If I don't show up it will look bad for me.

Meanwhile in New York

It is about 5:31 p.m.

Laura is heading out when Derek returns home.

Cora: So, what did you do today brother?

Derek: I was at the library.

Cora: Why would you go to the library when you could read here?

Derek: Because I have a job as a tutor.

Cora: When did you get a job?

Derek: I thought it would be helpful to tutor students who have a hard time studying.

Cora: So, you're only needed when they call you.

Derek: It depends on how many I'm allowed to tutor for the day.

Cora: Okay! So, I went out with Cora and I bought a couple boxes of cake mix.

Derek: Why a couple? I thought we would only need one.

Cora: Well, I figured if we messed up we could always have a backup box to try again.

Derek: Okay! What flavors did you get?

Cora: Devil's Food Cake, Dark Chocolate Fudge, and Lemon Supreme.

Derek: Great choices!

Cora: It wasn't easy but I wanted to pick flavors that we like.

Derek: I think you picked Lemon Supreme because you know that Laura likes to eat Lemon cake sometimes.

Cora: Of course! I also got frosting.

Derek: Why would you get frosting? You know I hate that stuff?

Cora: I'm only going to put frosting on half of the cake if it comes out right.

Derek: Okay!

A few hours later

Beacon Hills

It is about 4:30 p.m.

Peter is thinking about tidying up the house when his cell rings seconds later. He picks it up on the second ring.

Peter: Hello!

Sara: I have some great news!

Peter: What is it?

Sara: I'm coming to Beacon Hills!

Peter was shocked but then he thought the reason she is coming down has to be because she has done something.

Sara: I will be there in two weeks!

Peter: You did something?

Sara: Actually, I heard from your niece Laura that you wanted to do something new to the house so I was thinking I could bring my interior decorator to look at it.

Peter: I don't know why she would call you.

Sara: Well, she needed someone to help so she called me!

Peter: I don't need an interior decorator to come here.

Sara: Yes, you do! All she is going to do to let you know what she thinks needs to be done.

Peter: So, she's not going to be the one decorating the house or deciding what paint colors should be used for the rooms?

Sara: No! I made it clear to her that you and your nieces and nephews will be deciding that.

Peter: Okay!

Sara: Great! So, have you decided how your book will be written?

Peter: I think I'm going to do a romance book!

Sara was surprised to hear that!

Peter: My nieces thought it would be great to do.

Sara: Oh, it would be great to do. So, any ideas on where you want to set the town in?

Peter: I want the town to be something inspired by Beacon Hills.

Sara: Okay! What about the characters?

Peter: I have three that will be inspired by my nieces and nephew.

Sara: I like that you want to use them in the story.

Peter: I'm giving them the choice of deciding their character name.

Sara: That is wonderful Peter. So, what about the main characters?

Peter: Well, I remember you said romance has to be inspired by either you being in a relationship with someone or creating characters by someone you knew was in a relationship.

Sara: So, which direction are you going for?

Peter: Well, I was thinking what if the main character never told the person he was interested in how he felt?

Sara: That would be better! So, was there someone you never told that you had feelings for?

Peter: Yes! It happened in college. We were just friends but it got to a point where I realized I wanted it to be something but...

Sara: What happened?

Peter: When I realized I had feelings for my friend it was a surprise and I thought I should tell him how I felt. I had a speech prepared but I never told him in person because a friend of mine told me that he was getting married to someone else.

Sara was shocked by what Peter told her.

Peter: I was shocked by the news but I called him to wish him congratulations and he said thanks. He told me his girlfriend was finally ready to get married. She wanted him, her, and their daughter to be a family.

Sara was shocked to find out that the guy friend Peter had feelings for had a kid.

Peter: She was born when they were sixteen!

Sarah: So, he was okay with wanting to be responsible for someone at the age.

Peter: It was how his parents taught him to be. His father wanted them to get married but he just wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted to finish high school and college before they got married. His girlfriend Vicki was okay with that.

Sara: So, how old was he when they got engaged?

Peter: About twenty!

Sara: Wow! So, were you at their wedding?

Peter: I wanted to but a family emergency came up. Chris was very understanding about it, and he said tell your family I'm thinking of them and I said okay.

Sara: So, have you remained in contact with him?

Peter: I did but when my sister and my brother in-law died I stopped being in contact with him. I think when I found out I was made guardian for Derek and Cora I just put them first before everything else. I thought maybe it wouldn't be hard taking care of my nephew and niece but I was so wrong about that. There were a lot of things I had to learn about raising kids. I even learned how to sew.

Sara: That is wonderful that you know how to sew.

Peter: It is.

Sara: So, does your family know about your feelings for Chris?

Peter: I never told them! I wanted to do but I just didn't want to put himself through the pain of talking about it.

Sara: That's okay! You had the right to decide if you wanted to talk about it or not.

Peter: Thanks for be so understanding about it.

Sara: You're welcome! So, did your feelings for you Chris ever go away?

Peter: I thought they had but there are times where they come up unexpected.

Sara: Peter, I think it means you need to find out for sure whether or not he does have feelings for you.

Peter: No! I don't think I could put myself through that again!

Sara: You have too! If you don't you're going to have to spend the rest of your life living with it being unresolved.

Peter: Even if I wanted to find him I wouldn't even know where to start.

Sara: I will take care of it for you.

Peter: You don't have to!

Sara: I want to! Now, tell me what his full name is.

Peter: It's Chris Argent.

Sara: Okay! I will call you to let you when I have the information that you need.

Peter: What do I owe you for doing this?

Sara: Nothing! I'm doing this as your friend!

Peter: Okay! Bye!

Sara: Bye!

Seconds later the call ends.

The time goes bye

It is about 7:30 p.m.

Peter is going back to writing on the computer and suddenly something comes up to him. I should start with when we met, to how we become friends, how I wanted it to be something more, and to when I let the one I be with be with someone else. Now, what should my main fictional male name be.

Title of Book:

Chapter 1

Adam Hawthorne is about eighteen, he is attending Columbia College in New York. He is indeed handsome with brown hair and brown eyes. For his first day of class he has decided to wear a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He looks at the time and realizes that if he doesn't leave now he is going to be late.

As he is running to make his class on time he bumps into someone and they both fall down at the same time.

Adam: I'm so sorry!

Christina: It's okay! Here, let me help you up.

Adam: No! I should be the one helping you up!

Christina: So, you're a gentleman!

Adam: Yes, I am!

So, he helps her up seconds later. A few seconds later he sees her face which he happens to think is pretty.

Christina: What is your name?

Adam: Adam Hawthorne!

Christina: It is nice to meet you Adam Hawthorne. My name is Christina Zeus. I will see you around.

Adam: See you around too!

Seconds later he heads to the class.

Then Peter thinks this is coming to a good start. Then he thought I didn't decide how long the book would be. Maybe I should do a shorter book instead of a long one because of the fact I transferred schools because I couldn't be around the person when I make the decision to let them be with someone else.

Chapter 4

Many hours later

It is Friday, July 8, 2011

Beacon Hills

The time is 9 a.m.

Peter is about to get back to writing when he hears the doorbell rings. He goes to answer it seconds later to find a young woman carrying something.

Lisa: Hello Mr. Hale.

Peter: Hello! Who are you?

Lisa: My name is Lisa Well.

Peter: Are you Mr. Well's wife?

Lisa: No! I'm his sister and a fan of yours.

Peter: I appreciate you saying that! So, why exactly are you here?

Lisa: I decided to make you cookies for you.

Peter: How did you know I was back in town?

Lisa: It was on one of your social media sites.

Peter: Okay! Do you want to come in?

Lisa: I can't! I have to get going to work but here take the cookies!

He takes the cookies from her seconds later.

Lisa: Have a great day Mr. Hale!

Peter: You too! Bye!

Lisa: Bye!

Seconds later she heads to the car and Peter heads back into the house carrying the cookies and then he closes the door.

A little while later

It is about 10 a.m.

Peter finds a couple of food baskets and he wonders who are these first.

When he checks to see who sent them he finds out they're from his publisher and he wonders why would she send me these and thinks she probably sent them because she wants to make sure I'm eating.

Seconds later he makes a call to her and she answers the phone on the third ring.

Sara: Hello!

Peter: Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for sending the food baskets.

Sara: You're welcome! If you need me to send anything else just ask.

Peter: I will!

Sara: So, were you able to write anything?

Peter: Yes, I did! I even picked the names for the main characters.

Sara: What did you pick?

Peter: Adam Hawthorne and Christina Zeus!

Sara: Impressive! I like the last name you picked for Christina.

Peter: I'm glad you like it.

Sara: What about where it takes place?

Peter: I'm thinking in New York.

Sara: Cool! What college did you pick?

Peter: Columbia University!

Sara: Not bad Peter!

Peter: I also have decided it will be a short book instead of a long one.

Sara: That's okay! I have someone I hired to find out where you friend Chris Argent is.

Peter: Did the person you hired tell you how long it would take to get the information?

Sara: Not long! How about I call you on Saturday to let you know whether or not I got the information?

Peter: That would be fine!

Sara: Oh, I forgot to mention one more thing. Would you consider writing a book with journal entries?

Peter: About what?

Sara: I know that the book is supposed to be fictional but what if you included things in there that were true that only Chris would know about.

Peter: Do you think that would be a great idea?

Sara: Yes! Would you consider it?

Peter: I'll think about it.

Sara: Okay! Bye!

Peter: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Meanwhile in New York

It is 1:04 p.m.

Laura is at work while Derek and Cora are at the apartment looking at paint samples.

Cora: I like the aqua color, the lavender color, and the emerald green.

Derek: I like the sky blue color, the lite gray colors, and the cinnamon red.

Cora: I think we picked great choices.

Derek: I agree! Do you want to go see a movie tonight?

Cora: I think we should go see the new "Twilight movie.

Derek: I'll go find out what times it is playing at.

Cora: Cool! I wouldn't mind going to see it in the afternoon.

Derek: Okay! I will check to see what afternoon times are available.

A few minutes later

Cora: Let's go see it at 3 p.m.

Derek: Maybe after the movie we can stop to get takeout.

Cora: That would be great!

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

Peter is back to writing on the computer.

Adam's Hawthorne's day of classes was great. He met a new friend named Conner Field, a guy who was a little bit taller and more of a handsome face. Conner was nice to introduce Adam to his girlfriend Sophia Waters, a beautiful girl with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Conner: We're going out to a party later. Would you like to go?

Adam: I don't know!

Conner: Just come for a little bit!

Adam: Okay!

Conner: I'll give you the address!

Seconds later he writes down the address and then he hands it to Adam seconds later.

Adam: Thanks!

Conner: No problem!

Adam: Should I bring something?

Conner: There's no need! My friend is taking care of everything.

Adam: Okay! What time does the party start at?

Conner: About 8 p.m.

Adam: Okay!

Seconds later Adam heads back to his dorm room to start doing the homework for class.

When it was about 7:30 p.m. Adam was on his way to the party.

About 8:05 p.m.

Clark: So, this is your first time in New York?

Adam: Yes!

Clark: What is your choice of drink?

Adam: A regular soda for now!

Clark: Are you sure that you don't want a beer instead?

Adam: Yes!

Clark: That's cool!

Adam: How long have you and Conner been friends for?

Clark: Since high school!

Adam: That's great!

Clark: Where did you used to live in before you came here?

Adam: Los Angeles!

Clark: I've thought about going there. Why would you leave?

Adam: Because as much as I like it, I've always wanted to go to New York.

Clark: That is a great decision. You will like be in New York. There is a lot of different things to do here.

Adam: That is why I wanted to come here.

Clark: Okay! So, what kind of soda do you want?

Adam: I will take anything!

Clark: Cool! I only have Coke, Pepsi, and Sprite.

Adam: I will take the Coke!

Seconds later Clark hands Adam a Coke.

Adam: Thanks!

Clark: The food should be here soon!

Adam: Would it be okay if I looked around?

Clark: That would be fine!

Second later Adam goes to look at the rest of Adam's apartment. He likes the interesting things he sees and then he hears someone said something to him.

Christina: Hi Adam!

Adam: Hi Christina!

Christina: I didn't know you were going to be here.

Adam: I didn't know until Conner invited me.

Christina: I know Conner! He's a friend of mine!

Adam: I'm only going to stay for a while!

Christina: So, you're focused on your making sure you pass your classes.

Adam: Yes!

Christina: Okay! I might want to leave early too so let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll go with you.

Adam: Are you sure? You can stay longer if you want!

Christina: Thanks for asking but I'm also kind of person who is focused on making sure I get good grades.

Adam: Okay!

So, for a few hours Adam was having funny at the party. He got to talk with interesting people who had traveled the summer before they started college. It was about 10:05 p.m. when he and Christina left to go back to the dorms.

Christina: Did you have fun tonight?

Adam: I did!

Christina: That's great! Hey, would you be okay with us being study partners?

Adam: I would be fine with it.

Christina: Cool! I'll arrange a time for us to meet at.

Adam: That would be cool!

Peter decides to end it there for now so he can think how much longer he wants to write for chapter one before he moves on to chapter two. He thinks if I'm going to do a shorter book, I have to be careful not to write so much for one chapter.

It is about an half an hour later for Peter to decide he will probably have to leave stuff out so the book doesn't wound up long.

Then he goes back to the writing on the computer and he continues to write for an hour and half before he decides to stop.

Peter: I wonder if I should send my publisher what I've written so far and see what she thinks of it.

Seconds later he makes a call to his publisher but she doesn't answer so he leaves a voicemail for her after the beep.

Some time later

New York

It is about 7 p.m.

Laura, Derek, and Cora are eating Mexican food.

Cora: Do you think Uncle Peter has been able to write anything for his new book?

Laura: I hope so!

Derek: What if we have a party this weekend?

Cora: I don't know!

Laura: How about it next weekend?

Derek: Maybe that would be better! To plan a party takes time to do.

Cora: Maybe it won't if it's a small party.

Derek: Yes, but only if our friends would be here to make it.

Laura: So, if they already have plans then there wouldn't be sense to have the party.

Derek: Exactly!

Laura: I forget to mention I called Uncle Peter's Publisher to help us with the house.

Derek: Does Uncle Peter know?

Laura: I would think so. She is going to have her interior decorator look at the house.

Cora: Is she going to do anything to the house?

Laura: No! I told Sara that we and Uncle Peter will be making those decisions.

Derek: That's good!

Cora: Derek, maybe we should go back to Beacon Hills before August!

Derek: I would be okay with that!

Cora: Good! I also think we should keep it a secret from Uncle Peter.

Laura: Cora, I don't think that's a good idea. You know how Uncle Peter doesn't like surprises.

Cora: Yes, but it would be fun to surprise him. Please don't tell him.

Laura: Okay!

Cora: Thanks Laura! I owe you for this!

Laura: So, when exactly were you thinking of going back to Beacon Hills?

Cora: July 21!

Laura: Okay! You two better make sure you have everything you need before you leave for Beacon Hills!

Derek: I will!

Cora: Me too!

Chapter 5

It is Saturday, July 10, 2010.

New York

The time is 10:30 a.m.

Sara: So, were you able to get the information?

Tim: Yes, I was!

Sara: That's good!

Tim: Chris Argent is living in Beacon Hills with his daughter at a apartment building off of Commerce Way. They live in #402.

Sara: Do you have any information about his wife?

Tim: Victoria Argent is separated from Chris Argent. They've been separated for a few months.

Sara: My friend is going to be grateful for this information.

Tim: I also have a picture of the apartment building and a phone number.

Sara: That is great too. I really appreciate you helping me out right away.

Tim: I didn't mind! You've always been a great friend to me.

Sara: Thanks! Just leave the information on my desk! I have to get going to a meeting now.

Tim: Okay! Oh, I almost forget Claire is having a party next Friday.. Would you be able to come?

Sara: I should be! I'll check to make sure I have nothing on Friday. If I have nothing I will call to confirm I'm coming!

Tim: That would be great!

As Sara goes to her meeting Tim leaves the info he got on Chris Argent on Sara's desk. He heads out of her office seconds later.

Meanwhile as Cora is about to head out she sees Laura come in seconds later.

Laura: Hey! I wanted to talk to you about something before you head out.

Cora: Is this going to take long?

Laura: No!

Cora: Okay! I could spare some time.

Laura: I think we should get Uncle Peter a dog.

When Cora heard that she thought that would be a great idea since if he doesn't come right away.

Laura: So, I was thinking that we could stop at a pet store in Los Angeles before we head to Beacon Hills.

Cora: That would be great!

Laura: Great! I already talked to Derek about it, and he thinks that it would be great.

Cora: So, has it been what kind dog we'll be getting Uncle Peter?

Laura: No! I'm going to do some research right now and then I decide which are the ten favorite I like and then I ask you and Derek to help me decide which breed of dog to get?

Cora: I think you should get a dog that is trained.

Laura: You see that is useful information to know.

Cora: Okay! Do you need anything while I'm out?

Laura: No!

Cora: Cool! How about tonight we watch horror?

Laura: That would be great! How about we do "A Nightmare On Elm Street" movie marathon?

Cora: That would be great!

Laura: Cool!

Then Cora heads to the store and Laura heads to her laptop to start researching dog breeds.

Sometime later

Beacon Hills

It is about 11 a.m.

Peter decides to leave his cell phone at the house. He is going to go for a walk for a little bit. Little did he know it was his publisher and friend calling. She leaves a voicemail for him after the beep.

About an hour later

Peter return home to check to see if he has any voicemails on his phone and he finds one and he decides to listen to it.

Sara: Hey, I thought I would catch you but I guess I didn't. I'm going to email the information to you about where your friend Chris Argent is living now. Call me in a few days. Bye!

As he is about to head to his laptop he hears a knock on the door and goes to find out whose there, and that is when he finds two young teenage girls waiting outside. One has red hair while the other one has dark brown hair.

Peter: Can I help you two?

Lydia: Hi I'm Lydia Martin and this is my friend Allison Argent.

When Peter heard that one of the last girl's name was Argent, he was wondering if she was related to the Argents.

Allison: We just came to welcome you back to Beacon Hills!

Peter: Come in!

Seconds later they both come into the house and seconds later Peter closes the door.

Peter: Can I get you two anything?

Lydia: No!

Allison: I'm good!

Peter: Okay! You said your last name was Argent right?

Allison: Yes!

Peter: I knew someone whose last name was Argent and I was wondering if you were related to them in someway?

Allison: My parents are Chris and Victoria Argent.

That is when Peter realized that Allison was the daughter that Chris told him about in college.

Peter: I met your dad in college!

Allison: You're the Peter my father talks about? (She said in a surprising tone)

Peter was surprised that Chris had mentioned him to his daughter!

Allison: He mentioned that you two were great friends and about the accident and how you become the guardian to Derek and Cora.

Peter: We were great friends! I stopped keeping in touch with him because I had other things on my mind.

Allison: I know I didn't know you or any of your family personally but I want to say sorry for your loss.

Peter: I appreciate that! So, how long have you and your parents lived in Beacon Hills for?

Allison: A few years!

Peter: You like it here?

Allison: Yes!

Peter: Good!

Lydia We brought you something!

Peter: That is very sweet! You two are the second to bring me something!

Lydia: Who was the first?

Peter: Lisa Well!

Lydia: The town gossip!

Peter: Did you find out from her that I was back in town?

Lydia: No! Our friend Stiles overheard Ms. Well talking to her friend about you.

Peter: Her husband has been the caretaker for the Hale house.

Allison: So, how do you feel about being back in Beacon Hills?

Peter: I thought when I came back things would have changed but really nothing hasn't.

Allison: There's also another reason we're here. Lydia is going to have a party at her house and she wants you, Derek, and Cora to come.

Peter: When exactly is the party?

Allison: In August!

Peter: Derek and Cora will be here in August. I will let them know about it.

Lydia: It's going to be a themed party.

Peter: What kind of party?

Lydia: A Murder Mystery one!

Peter was just thinking about it, and Lydia thought maybe it wouldn't be something that he was interested in going to.

Allison: Maybe we should make it a different kind of party.

Peter: No! I actually think it would be fun to go to.

Lydia: We just thought maybe when you didn't say anything...

Peter: I was just remembering that the last time I went to a themed party everything went wrong.

Allison: Can you tell us about that?

Peter: Do you have the time? I wouldn't want to keep you two here if you have something else planned to do for the day.

Allison: Not right now but there is party we're going to later. It's at Ms. Cash's house.

Peter: She invited me!

Lydia: What are the odds that you would have been invited to the same party that we're going to tonight?

Peter: I don't even know who she is. I don't want to show up not knowing anything about her.

Lydia: I know plenty about her!

Peter: Cool! Tell me after I tell you two the story about why the themed party went wrong.

Lydia: I will!

Peter: We could sit in the living room! The rest of house is still a mess but I think I'm going to make changes to it.

Lydia: Do you need an interior decorator to come here because my Mom has a friend who is one?

Peter: No! My publisher is having her decorator come here in a few weeks.

Lydia: That's fine!

Then he takes them to the living room to talk.

Peter: My friend Elliot thought it would be fun to have a themed party but he had no clue what he was going to do so he had me look at the ideas he had printed out, and he asked me to select the ones I liked the best. I never had been to a themed party but I thought how hard could it be to pick out the ones I liked the best. So, I look at it and there is ten on the list and there is only two I like. The choices were Hollywood Mystery and Sherlock Murder Mystery.

Allison: Those are great choices!

Peter: It was. I offered to help and he said how about you handle taking care of the food and drinks and I said okay.

Lydia: So, how did it wind becoming a disaster?

Peter: He wanted to wear an outfit that was different from everything else. I said it would be risky but he said you know I'm the one whose having the party. I have to look better than anyone else does.

Allison: So, what did he wound up wearing?

Peter: I think I have a picture but I didn't bring it with me. I'll ask Derek or Cora to find the box of pictures before they come here.

Allison: That would be great!

Peter: Okay! Lydia, do you know who else is going to be at the party tonight?

Lydia: I don't know! This is the first party I was asked to go to. My mom is unable to go so she asked me to go instead?

Peter: I hope I don't regret going. If it turns out to be not great I would probably just leave.

Allison: Why exactly are you going?

Peter: Because being that I'm a known writer I'm expected to show up at something that's going on.

Allison: You probably get this a lot but do you like having the attention from people?

Peter: I like that I have fans who like my work and I like interacting with them.

Lydia: That is a great answer.

Peter: Thanks! So, for this Murder Mystery party have you decided what time era it will be set in?

Lydia: No!

Peter: That's good! You should really make sure you like what you pick.

Lydia: I will put that into consideration.

Allison: My father didn't mention how you exactly met so could you tell us?

Peter: Not at all! It was during my junior year of college. A friend of mine who was living off campus had a Halloween party and I wasn't sure I was going to go. I've always been the type of person who like to get their schoolwork done. If I didn't get it done it would drive me crazy. I decided to get a costume but I didn't know what I wanted to be. I didn't want to get a costume that was over the top. I wanted something very simple but for me to decide what to be wasn't easy.

Lydia: It never is.

Peter: I didn't want to get a costume that would make me uncomfortable so I settled for being a vampire but I hated wearing the fangs. It was so uncomfortable to wear them.

Allison: I was the Bride of Frankenstein one year. It wasn't easy to put the headpiece on.

Peter: My friend was a pirate and I thought why didn't I just pick that and the reason was because I wanted to be something that I'm into liking and since I loved horror movies I thought vampire.

Allison: I happened to like horror movies too! My dad hates them!

Peter: Yes, I remember him mentioning it. As for how I met your Dad I had to rescue him from my friend Olivia. She likes to talk to a lot but mostly it's about herself. So, when she started to talk to him about politics which I really don't like to talk to about I came up unexpected and said "Olivia, why are you talking to him about politics? Talk to him about what he likes and she said okay. Sometime later your Dad thanked me and then we decided to become friends.

Allison: That is a great story. You probably have other stories about my Dad!

Peter: Yes, I do!

Allison: Because he doesn't like to talk about himself!

Peter: It's probably because of how he was raised!

Allison: I think I have to agree because grandfather wants thing to be done a certain way.

Peter: How is Gerald?

Allison: Dad has kept him away! He doesn't want him to be part of our lives!

Peter: Are you okay with that?

Allison: Yes! I think my Dad just wants me to be raised different instead of how he was raised.

Peter: Your Dad is a great person. He may act tough but underneath he has a good heart.

Allison: You're right about him being a great person!

Peter: How about you and your parents come over for dinner next time?

Allison: Actually I should have mentioned this earlier but my parents are separated now!

When Peter heard that he was shocked by the news.

Allison: I don't really mention it to people.

Peter: I appreciate you letting me know.

Allison: So, I will make sure to mention to my Dad that you want us to come over for dinner!

Peter: Okay! Any day would be fine!

Allison: Okay!

Lydia: We have to get going now!

Peter: Okay! I'll walk you two ladies out!

Seconds later he, Lydia, and Allison get up and then they head to the front door. Peter opens the door for them.

Peter: Thanks again for stopping by. It was nice talking to both of you.

Lydia: Thanks! Oh, as for what Ms. Cash does, she writes the gossip column for the Beacon Hills Newspaper.

Peter: Thanks for letting me know.

Lydia: No problem! Bye Mr. Hale!

Allison: Bye Mr. Hale!

Peter: Bye ladies!

Then he watches the ladies head to the car and when he sees Lydia drive off that is when he closes the door.

A moment later his cell starts to ring and he answers right away.

Peter: Hello!

Sara: Hey! Did you read the email I sent you?

Peter: No!

Sara: Well, you should!

Peter: Actually I don't! You're not going to believe who stopped by today!

To Be Continued.

Jen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Sara: I can't believe it.

Peter: Now, that I know where he is I don't know what I will do.

Sara: Do you mean how you will talk to him?

Peter: Yes!

Sara: I'll help you on it.

Peter: Like being my help coach?

Sara: Yes! So, how you would start the conversation?

Peter: In person or on the phone?

Sara: Let's do it both ways. If you were seeing Chris in person what would you say?

Peter: So, has it really been six years since we last talked?

Sara: I think that's fine! Now, if you had to leave a message for him what would you say?

Peter: Hey, it's Peter Hale! I know it's been six years since we last talked. Do you think you could spare sometime to see an old friend? I'm staying at my families home. You can drop by anytime.

Sara: I think it sounded better.

Peter: Maybe but I just realized I didn't mention the part about inviting him and his daughter over for dinner.

Sara: Allison will mention it to him.

Peter: Okay! What if he comes by himself?

Sara: Are you saying you would probably act like a nervous teenage boy?

Peter: Yes, because I still have feelings for him. What if the wrong words come out of my mouth?

Sara: Well, that can't be helped! That happens when you can't think straight around someone you have feelings for?

Peter: Yes! I have dated but I was never serious about them as I was about Chris.

Sara: There is a lot people that date before they find the right one.

Peter: Yes, or maybe they don't realize that someone they used to date was the one.

Sara: That can happen too! Have your nieces or nephew asked you if you're dating anyone?

Peter: Sometimes and I say there isn't anyone I'm interested in dating right now.

Sara: Do they ever say Uncle Peter we think you should go out with someone.

Peter: Yes! My niece Laura suggested I do online dating which I did try.

Sara: You actually went online and created a dating profile for yourself? (She says in a surprised tone)

Peter: Yes! I decided to give it a try and the dates I went on weren't great. A few of them were more interested in talking more about themselves than asking questions about myself.

Sara: So, that is a turnoff for you?

Peter: I do like getting to know about the person but if they're more interested in talking about themself than about me, I take it has a turnoff.

Sara: So, tell me what was it about Chris that made you have feelings for him?

Peter: You mean besides him being handsome in a rebel kind of way?

Sara: Yes!

Peter: Well, to be honest I guess I would say I like everything about him.

Sara: Even his flaws?

Peter: Yes!

Sara: Wow! Did you know right away that you had feelings for him?

Peter: No! I think I realized I had feelings for him when it bothered me when he told me was going to marry Victoria.

Sara: So, you had no problem with Chris dating her before he told you he was going to marry her?

Peter: I actually did have a problem with him dating her. I thought she was all wrong for him.

Sara: In what way?

Peter: I guess in the way she treated him and I think I said to him more than one time he could find someone better to date.

Sara: How did Chris react to that?

Peter: He was surprised but then I quickly said I just think you deserve to be with someone who really makes you happy and when he told me that she does, I said then I will support your decision.

Sara: Do you mean it when you told him that your supported his decision about Victoria?

Peter: I thought I did but when I realized that I had feelings for him I think I realized that I really didn't support his decision.

Sara: I really like that you're being honest! So, when you went on dates you thought maybe you could feel something for them like you did for Chris, but you didn't because you know that Chris is the one who want to be with.

Peter: Yes!

Sara: It's a sign!

Peter: I don't believe in signs.

Sara: So, are you telling me that you never have confused a guy as being Chris?

Peter: Well...

Sara: How many times?

Peter: A lot!

Sara: I think that was a sign!

Peter: No!

Sara: Maybe you could get a book on understanding your feelings about Chris.

Peter: You know that probably isn't a bad idea.

Sara: No! So, do you like Chris's daughter?

Peter: I think so even though I've just met her.

Sara: That's good!

Peter: I told Lydia she could use the Hale house for her party.

Sara: You were okay with letting someone use a house that your family used to live in?

Peter: Yeah! Also, being that the Martin's have lived in Beacon Hills I didn't think it would be a problem.

Sara: That's good! So, what kind of party is it?

Peter: A Murder Mystery one!

Sara: I've been to a few and I found them fascinating. So, is there anything else that you have offered to help Lydia Martin with?

Peter: I told her I would handle taking care of the food and refreshments.

Sara: Do you want me to get a caterer for you?

Peter: No! I have a friend who happens to be so I will give her a call to see if she would be available to do the party.

Sara: When is the party?

Peter: In August! I wasn't told the exact date but when I reach the invitation in the mail I will know.

Sara: So, do you know what time period the Mystery Party will be set in?

Peter: I suggested to Lydia that it should be set in the present and to think what would Sherlock wear if he was in our time.

Sara: That's being very creative Peter!

Peter: She told me the party will be small but you know I think there should be extra food just in case anyone wants extra.

Sara: Yes! Also, I think you should have a signature drink for the party.

Peter: It would have to be nonalcoholic for the teens.

Sara: Do you know if there are going to be other adults coming to party?

Peter: No!

Sara: Well, just in case there will be adults attending the party, I think should be a signature drink for them.

Peter: I like that idea.

Sara: So, what would you name the signature drink for the teens?

Peter: Sherlock's Party Shake!

Sara: I like it? Now, what you name the signature drink for the adults?

Peter: The Moriarty!

Sara: That's a good name! So, what would you put in Sherlock's Party Shake?

Peter: I think it should have birthday cake ice cream, brownie pieces, fudge, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, and should have a decoration with a stick with the letter S on it.

Sara: That sounds yummy but I think you could add something else to.

Peter: Like?

Sara: Well, when you think about a party what kind of treats come to your mind?

Peter: I'm thinking cotton candy!

Sara: Would you consider instead of using birthday ice cream to use cotton candy ice cream?

Peter: I might!

Sara: Also, you could have other dessert choices to offer the guests.

Peter: I like that idea.!

Sara: Good! What would you put in "The Moriarty" drink?

Peter: I think we should make the drink look red because Moriarty was the bad guy.

Sara: How about like a Blood Orange Cocktail?

Peter: That would be great!

Sara: I have a friend that is great at making new drinks, so I will mention it to him.

Peter: I want the Blood Orange Cocktail to have a little more kick to it.

Sara: Okay! I'll see what he would recommend!

Peter: Okay! Bye!

Sara: Okay! Bye!

Meanwhile Allison is on the phone with her Dad.

Chris: I just wanted to let you know I will be home sometime in the afternoon.

Allison: Okay! Dad, there's something else I want to tell you.

Chris: Can it wait until I get home?

Allison: No! You'll want to hear this!

Chris: Okay!

Then she tells her Dad that Peter Hale is back in Beacon Hills and there was some sort of pause when he didn't say anything.

Allison: Dad, are you okay?

Chris: It's just...

Allison: It's okay Dad!

Chris: So, why is he back in Beacon Hills?

Allison: He's here to write a book!

When Chris heard that he was surprised because that wasn't the Peter Hale that he knew from college. The Peter he knew in college was interested in business and wanting to travel.

Allison: You didn't know he was a writer?

Chris: No! The job he had was something to do with business.

Allison: I think he had to change his priorities when he became guardian to Derek and Cora.

Chris: Yes! The last time we talked he was really concerned about them over anything else.

Allison: I told him sorry for his loss.

Chris: I think that was nice for you to do that.

Allison: I asked him to tell me the story about how you two met?

Chris: He was okay talking about that?

Allison: Yeah! I thought it was nice that he rescued you from his friend Olivia who talked too much about herself.

Chris: I was so grateful that he did that!

Allison: He also mentioned that you're a great person.

Chris: I think he was being too kind. I was more of a rebel in college.

Allison: He invited us over to his family home for dinner?

Chris: Oh! (he says in a soft tone)

Allison: I told him that you and Mom were separated!

Chris: Were you okay telling that?

Allison: Yes!

Chris: What was Peter's reaction to that?

Allison: He had a shocked look on his face.

Chris: Well, he probably didn't expect that to happen to me.

Allison: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow Dad!

Chris: Okay! Do you need me to get anything before I come home?

Allison: No!

Chris: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!

Allison: Dad, I think you should stop at Peter's family home before you come back to the apartment.

Chris was surprised by what his daughter said.

Allison: I'm going to spend the day with Lydia but I should be home around 6 p.m.

Chris: Okay! I'll pick up takeout!

Allison: That would be great! Bye Dad!

Chris: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Chris is still in shock over the fact that his daughter met his friend Peter Hale. He also goes back to remembering the last phone conversation that they had.

(Flashback)

August 2005

Peter: I don't know what to do!

Chris: I think you'll be good at raising two kids!

Peter: I hope so! I know I've been great at being a Uncle but now that I'm their guardian I have to be more responsible.

Chris: Peter, you've always been great at handling things. Do you remember in college how you managed to handle doing schoolwork and helping your friends out?

Peter: Yes! I thought I would mess up but I proved myself wrong.

Chris: So, trust me when I say I think you'll be great at taking care of two kids. If you need help get self help books in raising children. Also, you can call me for advice anytime.

Peter: I will make sure I do that. You know... I've always admired you that when you found out you were going to be a Dad at sixteen you were going to take responsibility.

Chris: It wasn't something that me and Victoria planned. She could have decided to get an abortion but I was happy that she decided not to. I didn't tell you this but we did talk about giving the baby up for adoption.

Peter: What changed your mind?

Chris: When I heard the heartbeat and thought that's my child's heart beating.

Peter: I have to say I'm touched by that!

Chris: I think becoming a Father was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I didn't think I would become a parent so young but the first time I held her in my arms, she just brightened my heart.

Peter: Okay! So, how is your wife?

Chris: Victoria is working as a art dealer. She spends a lot of time working.

Peter: How is your daughter?

Chris: Allison she's great. She likes to spend a lot of time with me.

Peter: That's great Chris!

Chris: I'm sorry I wasn't there for the funeral.

Peter: I was understanding about why you couldn't come. Thanks for sending the flowers.

Chris: You're welcome! So, have you a made a choice about where you will be raising Derek and Cora?

Peter: No! My concern right now is making sure they're okay! I think at a certain point I will ask them if they want to stay in New York or return back to Beacon Hills.

Chris: That's good! I have to go now! I'm teaching Allison archery!

Peter: Archery! (He says in a surprising tone) Isn't she a little too young to be doing that?

Chris: She's ten! I think she is old enough to learn archery.

Peter: Okay! Bye!

Chris: Bye!

End of Flashback

Chris: I can't believe we didn't keep in touch with each other or hang out.

Sometime later

New York

It is about 4 p.m.

Cora: So, have you decided which breeds you like the best?

Laura: Yes! I like German Shepherd, Labrador. Siberian Husky, Golden Retriever, Pug, and Chihuahua.

Cora: Those are great choices!

Laura: I think the dog should be trained.

Cora: That would be good.

Laura: I think we should split visiting places here.

Cora: That would be great! Also, maybe we could ask our friends if they know of any pet places to go to?

Laura: We can also check ads to see what kind of pets they have to sell?

Cora: What about animal rescue places? They should have a lot of animals that are looking to be adopted.

Laura: Yes, but that may take time.

Cora: Yes, it would.

Laura: Maybe we can call places in California to see if they have any dogs for sale?

Cora: Or maybe not! What if when we arrive in California we can go to a pet store and buy one?

Laura: I will put that into consideration if there is no dog in New York that we like.

Cora: Okay!

Laura: We start the search tomorrow!

Cora: Okay!

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

It is 1:03 p.m.

Stiles is over at Lydia's house.

Lydia: We're not going to be using my house for the party.

Stiles: Then where is the party going to be at?

Lydia: The Hale House!

Stiles: Wow!

Lydia: Peter Hale was so nice to offer.

Stiles: That's great!

Lydia: Also, Peter mentioned that he knew Chris Argent in college.

Stiles: I wasn't expecting to hear that!

Lydia: Also, he is going to take care of the food and refreshments for the party.

Stiles: That's good!

Lydia: I want you to come with me to the Hale House. I want to get familiar with the house so I don't get lost on the day the party is on.

Stiles: We could go next week!

Lydia: That would be great! You have to help me decide on what I'm wearing to the party tonight.

Stiles: You have a lot of great things to wear.

Lydia: Yes, but I just like to look great.

Stiles: Wear something colorful!

Lydia: I like that idea Stiles. You're so lucky you don't have to go to the party tonight?

Stiles: Yes, I am! Scott is going to come over to watch movies.

Lydia: Maybe I could come a little later if I leave the party early!

Stiles: Don't you have to stay for the whole thing?

Lydia: I don't think so! I just need to show up and stay for a few hours.

Stiles: Okay!

Lydia: Did you ever play with the Hale kids?

Stiles: I don't think I did!

Lydia: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Peter is on the phone with Megan.

Megan: So, how have you been?

Peter: I've been great! The reason I called was because I want to know if you could cater a party for Lydia Martin.

Megan: When is the party?

Peter: In August! She didn't tell me when it would be.

Megan: How about this? I'm going to Los Angeles to visit a friend so I think I would be able to drive down to Beacon Hills to meet with her.

Peter: That would be great! Just let me know when you would be able to come!

Megan: I will! So, can you tell me what kind of party that she's having?

Peter: A Murder Mystery!

Megan: That sounds so exciting!

Peter: It does!

Megan: What if I begin creating a menu based on the party idea so when I meet with Ms. Martin I can have a menu ready to show her.

Peter: That would be great!

Megan: Good! Do you feel okay being back home?

Peter: Yes! I can't believed I stayed away for six years!

Megan: So, if I decided to stay a little longer in Beacon Hills could I stay with you?

Peter: Yes! It would be great to have you.

Megan: Okay! I'll call you next week!

Peter: That would be great! Bye!

Megan: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over

Meanwhile at Ms. Cash's house.

Kelly: Everything must be perfect!

Nadine: It will be.

Kelly: Good! When are the desserts going to be done?

Nadine: In two hours!

Kelly: Okay! I have to go out for an hour!

Nadine: Okay!

Then she heads out of her home seconds later.

Meanwhile in New York

The time is 6:35 p.m.

Derek: So, what are we doing tonight?

Cora: Watching horror movies!

Derek: Sounds great!

Laura: Cora and I decided what the top three dogs we should consider getting for Uncle Peter.

Derek: What did you two decide?

Cora: Our choices are German Shepherd, Siberian Husky, and Golden Retriever.

Derek: Those are excellent choices but I think the one we should get for Uncle Peter should be German Shepherd.

Cora: Or Siberian Husky! They're so cool!

Derek: Yes!

Cora: You know maybe we could get one for us.

Laura: I don't know. Can we handle taking care of two dogs?

Derek: Maybe we should get two because then they could play with each other.

Cora: I like that idea.

Laura: It sounds like a great idea but is Uncle Peter going to be okay with that?

Cora: I think he will be. Besides, I think it would be nice to come home to a dog.

Derek: I agree!

Laura: Okay! You know it's too bad none of us have a friend whose dog is having puppies.

Derek: What if we ask them if they know any friends of theirs is looking to sell puppies?

Laura: I think we should!

Cora: I'll ask a couple of friends.

Derek: I'll ask too!

Laura: Okay! So, should I make frozen pizza?

Derek and Cora say fine and then Laura goes to make the pizza.

A little time later

Beacon Hills

It is 5 p.m.

Peter is thinking maybe tomorrow he could look through the stuff that is in the storage room.

A second later his cell rings and he answers it on the second ring.

Peter: Hello!

Sara: Hey again!

Peter: Hey!

Sara: So, I heard about the party you were invited to attend tonight!

Peter: How did you find out?

Sara: Someone who works for me is a fan of hers.

Peter: Well, I also had no clue who she was.

Sara: Well, if she asked for a interview with you would you say yes?

Peter: I think I would say yes once I knew my book was finished.

Sara: Okay! So, what are you wearing for the party?

Peter: Something casual!

Sara: Okay! I have to go anyway. I got talked into attending a party for someone I hate.

Peter: Have fun!

Sara: Thanks! Bye!

Peter: Bye!

A little time later

It is about 7:15 p.m.

Peter is talking with Kelly Cash.

Kelly: I'm happy that you decided to attend.

Peter: Thanks for inviting me!

Kelly: So, I was thinking I could sit down with your for an interview to talk about the new book that you're writing.

Peter: I would consider it when it's finished.

Kelly: That would be wonderful. So, could you at least tell me what kind of book it will be this time?

Peter: A romance book!

Kelly: I think that is great.

Peter: Thanks!

Kelly: So, what was the reason you decided to do a romance book?

Peter: I asked my nieces and nephew what kind of book I should do.

Kelly: Do you think you'll be good at writing romance?

Peter: I could if I base it on relationships I've had.

Kelly: Have you ever been in a serious relationship with anyone?

Peter: No!

Kelly: Has there every been someone that you wanted to be in a relationship with?

Peter: Yes! I have to excuse myself! Where is the bathroom?

Kelly: It's on the second floor, third door on the right.

Peter: Okay!

Then he goes to make it seem as he's going to the bathroom and seconds later Ms. Nash goes to mingle with her guests.

Meanwhile Lydia and Allison are exploring Ms. Cash's now.

Allison: I didn't realize how big this house was.

Lydia: We still have to explore the outside!

Allison: Do you think Peter is here?

Lydia: Since when did you decide to call him Peter?

Allison: Well, I thought since he and my dad are friends I thought it wouldn't be wrong calling him by his first name.

Lydia: I guess not! You know let's go see if he is here.

Ten minutes later

Lydia: So, what do you think of the house?

Peter: It's huge! I don't think I think live in a house this big.

Allison: It would be so easy to get lost.

Peter: Did you ladies eat anything?

Allison: No! We will probably eat something later.

Peter: I wish she was serving pizza.

Lydia and Allison were surprised by what he said.

Peter: I used to eat healthy but somehow my nieces and nephew have gotten me to try other things.

Allison: Would you prefer that over cooking yourself?

Peter: I do cook!

Lydia: You do! (She says in a surprising tone) When does a writer as yourself have time to cook?

Peter: I usually do it for the holidays, but there are times I cook when Laura, Derek, or Cora want a home cooked meal.

Allison: Did you cook in college?

Peter: I couldn't really do that since I lived in a dorm.

Allison: So, when did you learn to cook?

Peter: I decided to take cooking lessons during the summer after college let out.

Allison: What would you say is your favorite dish to cook?

Peter: I don't know! I have a lot of favorites but I think a favorite of mine would be Lasagna.

Allison: That is good choice.

Peter: I make it from scratch!

Allison: That is even better. Maybe you should make that when my Dad decides when we should come over for dinner.

Peter: Yes, but when I make lasagna I make a lot so I thought maybe Allison you might want to ask your boyfriend over... if you have one?

Allison: I do!

Peter: Lydia, how about you come too. You could bring someone with you?

Lydia: I'll ask my friend Stiles to come.

Peter was surprised by what the person's name was.

Lydia: It's his nickname. He has never really told us what his name really is, but he says it's not really easy to say.

Peter: Okay! So, Allison is your dad okay with you having a boyfriend?

Allison: I don't think so! He is very protective of me.

Peter: Of course he would! He just wants to make sure that any guy that you date treats you with respect.

Allison: I can't believe how different you are from my Dad!

Peter: I don't think we're so different.

Allison: He is so protective that he taught me self defense so I'm able to protect myself.

Peter: Well, I guess he isn't the same guy I knew in college.

Allison: How did you raise Derek and Cora to be?

Peter: I had no clue how to take care of children so I relied on self help books.

Lydia: It helps to be prepared.

Peter: Yes, but then I realized I didn't want to be a strict Uncle so I let them do what they wanted as long as they did well in school.

Allison: Why can't my Dad be like that?

Peter: When Derek and Cora became teens they gave me trouble so I said "If you want me to treat you as adults then just respect my rules and I will let you do anything."

Lydia: Do you think they would like us?

Peter: I think they would because they like getting to know people but one thing you really should know is that they find it very hard to trust people. Losing their parents was really hard for them because their parents gave them unconditional love. As for who they are now I have to say Derek is focused on his studies but when he's not he just likes to hang out with his friends and his family. Cora is the complete opposite. She does do good in her school but she does like to break the rules once in a while. I can't be strict with her because she reminds me of how I used to be when I was a teenager.

Allison: Now, I understand why you and my Dad are friends! You're both rebels!

Peter: Yes, but I'm more of the good rebel!

Lydia: I think we should get drinks!

Peter: I'll get it. What do you want?

Lydia: A soda is fine.

Allison: I'll have the same!

Then he goes to get the drinks.

Meanwhile in New York

It is 10:28 p.m.

Derek has decided to call it a night.

Laura: Don't you want to watch the rest of "A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child"?

Derek: I would but for some reason I just can't keep up.

Laura: Okay!

Derek: I'll get up early to go get breakfast!

Laura: Okay! Goodnight Derek!

Derek: Goodnight Laura!

Seconds later he heads to his bedroom and Laura goes back to watching "A Nightmare On Elm Street The Dream Child".

A few hours later

Beacon Hills

It is 9:28 p.m.

Lydia: I think we should leave now!

Allison: Yes! If we stay a little longer then there is no way we can go to Scott's house tonight.

Lydia: Do you think we should wait a few minutes to say goodbye to Peter.

Allison: I don't think he would mind if we left. He might be talking to someone else right now.

Lydia: Okay! Do you think we should pickup something before we go to Scott's?

Allison: Yes! Let's just stop somewhere that is closest to his house.

Lydia: Okay!

A few seconds later they head out.

Meanwhile Peter is having a conservation with another book writer.

Audrey: I can't believe you're doing a romance book!

Peter: I thought it would be great to try writing something that I would never consider writing.

Audrey: I think you could be great writing it. Is it going to be fictional?

Peter: It might be but I also might include things that happen to me in a relationship.

Audrey: I think that is great. So, I read that you're still single.

Peter: Yes!

Audrey: Why would you remain single? Any lady would be interested in dating you.

Peter: Well, maybe it could be the fact that I'm raising a nephew and a niece.

Audrey: So, you have dated people who found that a problem?

Peter: Yes! My nieces and nephew mean everything to me.

Audrey: That's right! You have another niece that is a little older than Derek and Cora.

Peter: You've done your homework on me?

Audrey: Yes! So, what would you say if I asked for you to go on a date with me?

Peter: I might consider it. (he lied)

Audrey: I knew it! (she says in a excited tone)

Peter: What are you talking about?

Audrey: That there is someone else.

Peter: No, you're wrong! (he lied)

Audrey: I don't think so. So, whose the lucky lady?

At that moment Peter didn't know what to say.

Audrey: I can't believe that you're speechless right now!

Peter: I'm going to go now!

Then he leaves and decides to go somewhere to go to try to get relaxed.

About 10:00 p.m.

Scott: So, how was the party?

Allison: It was great. We got to hang out with Peter for a little bit.

Scott: You mean Peter Hale?

Allison: Yes! Oh, how would you like to go over to his family home for dinner?

Scott: I thought it was just going to be for you and your Dad.

Allison: It was but when I said he should make lasagna, he said I think it would be too much for us. I think what he meant was he probably makes a lot, so he suggested for us to bring our friends.

Scott: That was kind for him to do that.

Lydia: So, what movie are we watching?

Scott: Anything you or Lydia want to watch!

Lydia: Well, what don't we watch something funny.

Scott: We could watch "Shaun Of The Dead"?

Allison: That would be fine!

Lydia: Yeah! Start the movie! I'll go refill the snacks!

Allison: I'll help!

Lydia: No need but thanks for offering!

Seconds later she grabs the bowls on the table and goes to Scott's kitchen to refill them.

Meanwhile Peter is about to head back to rejoin the party when his cell phone rings seconds later. He decides to not answer it because he knows if he does he'll probably stay on the phone until the party is over.

After four rings a voicemail is left.

A little time later

It is about 11:15 p.m.

Kelly: Thanks for coming!

Peter: It was fun.

Kelly: You should come to the next one I'm having in August.

Peter: I look forward to it. (he lied)

Seconds later he heads to the cab that is waiting for him. As he's in the cab he decides to check if he got any voicemail and he finds that there is two. The first one is from his friend Danny saying he wants to come for a visit soon. The next one is from his old friend Chris Argent. This is the message that was left.

Chris: Hey Peter, I can't believe you're in Beacon Hills. I'm going to be back in Beacon Hills tomorrow so I was thinking maybe I could stop by before I head home. Let me know if that's okay with you. I remember how you hated when people showed up without letting you know that they would be coming. You didn't like anyone to come by to see your dorm room a mess. Do you remember the one time your roommate had a party and you found him completely passed out on your bed. I can't believe you let him sleep it off while you were cleaning the room. You had to cancel us meeting up because it took you longer than an hour to clean.

Seconds later Peter is thinking back to when he came back to find the dorm room he shared with Allen a mess.

(Flashback)

April 2001

Peter comes back to his dorm rooms that he shares with Allen a complete mess. He sees beer cans, soda cans, drinking cups, two boxes of pizza, and other types of food on the floor. He thinks I can't believe he left it a mess. He spots his roommate on his bed seconds later and thinks you know I could let him sleep it over or I could go fill my shower caddy with water and dumped it on his head, but then he remembers it's my bed. If I dump water on the bed then I have to take everything off and put it in the dryer.

A few minutes later he starts to clean the room which he didn't want to do because he had to finish a paper. It takes him an hour to finish.

(End of Flashback)

Many hours later

New York

It is Sunday, July 10, 2011.

The time is 8:45 a.m.

Derek has returned back to the apartment with bagels and donuts.

Cora: Hey!

Derek: Is Laura awake?

Cora: No! I think she went to bed a little later because I remember waking up when "Freddy Dead: The Final Nightmare" was on. I remember because Laura said do you think you stay up to watch "Wes Craven's New Nightmare"?

Derek: I don't know how she does it.

Cora: I could have but I think it was just time for me to be in my bed.

Derek: I think that's a good reason.

Cora: Yeah! I think I will wait a little bit later to eat.

Derek: Okay! Hey, I was going to go for a jog. Do you want to come?

Cora: No!

Derek: Okay! I should be back in an hour!

Cora: I will let Laura know if she wakes up.

Derek: Okay!

Seconds later Derek heads out of the apartment to jog.

About an half an hour later

Beacon Hills

It is about 6:15 a.m.

Peter is getting up early to start his exercise routine.

Sometime passes.

It is about 7:30 a.m.

Peter know it's probably too early to call Chris but then he does if he doesn't pick up I will just leave him a voicemail.

A few seconds later he calls Chris's cell number and after four rings the voicemail picks up and Peter leaves a message after the beep.

About an hour later

It is about 8:30 a.m.

Chris is listening to Peter's voicemail.

Peter: Hey, I'm glad you didn't answer the phone when I called. I wanted to let you know that it's okay if you came by today. I have nothing planned so it works out fine for me. I can't believe you remember something from college that I don't really think about. Well, how can I think about it when I'm focused on work, and raising my nephew and niece. I want you to know that Derek and Cora have turned out great. I'll catch you up on everything when you come by.

Chris was glad that his old friend told him it was okay to come by.

Meanwhile in New York

It is 11:30 a.m.

Laura: I look terrible.

Derek: You don't look as bad as you think!

Laura: You're just saying that to not make me mad.

Cora: If you would rather me tell you look like the "Bride of Frankenstein", would that be fine?

Laura: No! I think it's time for me to get into the shower so I fix my hair to make myself look better.

Seconds later she heads to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

Peter is thinking that maybe he should make something but then he thinks what am I doing? I only should be doing that if he was coming over for dinner.

A minute later

He is on the phone with Cora.

Peter: So, are you being respectful towards Laura staying there?

Cora: Yes!

Peter: Good!

Cora: Did you do anything fun Uncle Peter?

Peter: I went to a party!

Cora: Who was it for?

Peter: Ms. Kelly Cash.

Cora: I know her. She's very tough on people in her articles.

Peter: She wants to do a interview with me about the newest book that I'm working on.

Cora: What did you tell her?

Peter: That I would consider it when I finish the book.

Cora: I think what you said to her was a good answer.

Peter: Maybe but I did let her know it was going to be a romance book.

Cora: Have you decided what the book is going to be called?

Peter: No!

Cora: I'm still deciding on what my character name will be.

Peter: It takes time to come up with a character name.

Cora: How are you so good at writing Uncle Peter?

Peter: I guess it was just something I was passionate about and also that I took writing classes to help me improve my writing.

Cora: I like that answer!

Peter: Let me talk to Laura!

Cora: Okay!

Seconds late Laura is on the phone with him.

Peter: Is everything really okay?

Laura: Yes! We just watched movies last night!

Peter: Okay! I attended a party last night.

Laura: For who? (she says in a curious tone)

Peter: Ms. Kelly Cash!

Laura: I can't believe it. She has a reputation for being...

Peter: Very truthful in what she writes!

Laura: No, I was going to say she is really determined to find out the truth about things.

Peter: So, what you're saying is be careful what I say because if I don't know she will do whatever it takes to find out what the truth is.

Laura: Yeah!

Peter: Okay! Tell Derek I say hi!

Laura: I will! We'll talk soon!

Peter: Okay! Oh, did you check the mail?

Laura: No!

Peter: It's okay! I've already scheduled the payments for the bills.

Laura: That's being smart Uncle Peter!

Peter: Yes!

Laura: So, how is the book coming along?

Peter: I've been able to write.

Laura: Okay!

Peter: Oh, one more thing I'm going to start sorting through the garage but if I find anything that is yours, Derek, or Cora's, I will put it all together.

Laura: So, when we come we can decide if we want to keep anything.

Peter: Yes!

Laura: Okay! Oh, the name I decided for my character is Chloe Honey.

Peter: I like that's it unique.

Laura: I think so! Bye!

Peter: Bye!

A couple of hours later

Beacon Hills

It is about 11:35 a.m.

Peter has put stuff that is Laura's, Derek's, and Cora's stuff in the living room. He is about to head back to the garage when there is a knock on his door. He goes to see whose there and he finds a lady with long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress with a blue purse.

Peter: Can I help you?

She turns around seconds later to face him.

Lane: I'm Lane Pear! I'm a freelance writer who is interested in doing an article about you.

Peter: Who told you I was here?

Lane: I'm a friend of Kelly Cash!

Peter: So, you know that I'm writing a romance book?

Lane: Of course! Can I come in to talk to you?

Peter was thinking no and then thought I should because If I say no she is going to tell Kelly Cash that I was rude and it will be printed in her gossip column. I don't need bad press right now!

Peter: Come in!

Lane: Wonderful!

She comes in seconds later and then Peter closes the front door.

Peter: Can I get you anything?

Lane: No! Where should we talk?

Peter: Follow me!

He leads her to the living room where they sit down.

Lane: Can you tell how long the book will be?

Peter: It will be a short one.

Lane: Have you decided the names of the main characters?

Peter: Yes!

Lane: What is the setting for the book?

Peter: I haven't decided yet!

Lane: Do you have a plot for the story?

Peter: Yes!

Lane: Do you mind sharing what it is?

Peter: No! It's about unrequited love. The guy realizes he has feelings for a friend of his but he has to make the decision if he is going to reveal his feelings for her.

Lane: I like it.

Peter: Thank you!

Lane: Now, let's talk about your personal life?

Peter: Okay!

Lane: Why is that a single guy like yourself who is very attractive is not in a relationship with anyone right now?

Peter: It's because I'm raising a nephew and niece.

Lane: Let's say you weren't made guardian of them! How would you life be now?

Peter: I would still want them part of my life. Family will always be important to me. I haven't regretted taking care of my nephew and niece.

Lane: Wonderful!Would you mind giving me a tour of the house

Peter: Not at all!

Seconds later he gets up and shows her around the house.

About an hour later

New York

The time is 3:40 p.m.

Laura has just returned back to the apartment.

Cora: So, how did your search go?

Laura: The places I went to had dogs but I didn't have the feeling that they were the right dogs for Uncle Peter.

Cora: So, you want it to be the right fit for him?

Laura: Yes! I want to have that feeling that the dog is right.

Cora: How do you think Derek is doing?

Laura: I hope he found something he liked for Uncle Peter.

Meanwhile Derek has just run into a old friend of his.

Brain: Hey! So, what brings you here?

Derek: I'm checking out pets shops! My sister and I want to get a dog for our Uncle Peter!

Brain: There's no need for you to do that! I have a friend whose dog had puppies and she wants to give them away.

Derek: What kind of breed are they?

Brian: Siberian Husky! Are you interested?

Derek: Well, I know that my Uncle Peter likes German Shepherd but you know I think I will be interested in looking at the Siberian Huskies.

Brain: Great! I'll tell her where you live and she'll come with the puppies. If you like one let her know.

Derek: Tell your friend she can come any day!

Brain: I will!

Twenty minutes later

Laura: So, how did you do Derek?

Derek: I was going to try one more place and then I ran into Brain.

Laura: How is he?

Derek: He's good! He has a friend who is looking to give away Siberian Huskies and I said I was interested.

Laura: That's good! Do we have to go his friend's apartment to look at the puppies?

Derek: No! He said he will give her our address and she'll bring the puppies.

Laura: Cool!

Some hours later

Beacon Hills

It is 4:01 p.m.

Peter is covered in dust when the door rings and without thinking he goes to see who it is, and he happens to be his old friend Chris Argent. He feels embarrassed but decide to put on a brave face.

Chris: Hey!

Peter: Hey!

Chris: What happened to you? Were you doing something outside that required you to get dirty?

Peter: I was going through the storage in the garage! Come in!

Chris comes in seconds later and then Peter closes the door.

Peter: I'm sorry for the way I look!

Chris: It's fine!

Peter: So, how long can you stay for?

Chris: I don't know! Maybe an hour or two!

Peter: Do you think your daughter would be okay with that?

Chris: Yes! She told me to come over here first before I go back to the apartment.

Peter: I think that was nice that she did that!

Chris: Yes! So, how is the writing for the book going?

Peter: You must have been shocked to find out that I'm a writer now!

Chris: Yes, because I don't see you as the type of guy who wants to stay at home and just write all day.

Peter: It's not as easy as you think. I thought what I wrote wouldn't be successful but I was wrong.

Chris: Did Allison mention she has read a couple of your books?

Peter: No! Oh, can I get you anything?

Chris: Not right now!

Seconds later Peter's cell phone starts to rings and he sees that it's his publisher calling.

Peter: I need to get this! It's my publisher! Go take a look around the house!

Chris: Okay!

Then he goes to take a look around the house

Peter: Hey!

Sara: Did I catch you at a bad time?

Peter: No! My friend Chris is here right now.

Sara: So, are you two discussing old memories?

Peter: No! He was interested to know about my career as a writer!

Sara: That's good! I'll make this call brief!

Peter: What's this about?

Sara: My boss wants you to start doing press interviews this week!

Peter: What? (he says in a shocked tone)

Sara: I was surprised too but he thinks that even though the book isn't finished it would be good to let the press know what you're working on.

Peter: I don't mind!

Sara: Good! I'm going to be coming down on Tuesday! I will only be able to stay until Thursday but my assistant will stay with you until Saturday to assist you with anything you need.

Peter: Okay!

Sara: You're going to be fine!

Peter: I hope so and I want to be prepared so I don't mess anything up.

Sara: Check your email later! I sent you a list of questions and you can go over how you would answer them.

Peter: Okay! Bye!

Sara: Oh, one more thing! One of the magazines wants to take pictures of the Hale home so that means you're going to have to start making changes right away.

Peter: I can handle it.

Sara: Okay! Bye!

A few minutes later

Peter: I have to start doing press interviews this week!

Chris: You don't like doing it?

Peter: No! I get so nervous in front of the camera.

Chris: Do you really want to be in this career?

Peter: Yes, because I get to be home when I don't have to go away for book signings. I like that I get to be home for Derek and Cora.

Chris: That takes real guts man!

Peter: Yes! Also, my publisher said a magazine wants to take pictures of the Hale House so that means I have to start making changes to the house right away.

Chris: Are you going to change how the house looks?

Peter: Yes, and being that I'm the only one here I have to handle doing the painting by myself.

Chris makes a soft chuckle laugh.

Peter: You don't think I can do it?

Chris: No! It's just if you needed help I could lend a hand.

Peter: I might just consider that.

Chris: Cool! I will also ask Allison to help and maybe I can tell her to ask her friends if they want to help.

Peter: That would be great too! So, Allison told me that's she dating someone.

Chris: His name is Scott McCall. They've only been dating for about two months!

Peter: Do you like him?

Chris: I don't know but as long as he treats my daughter with respect I might start to like him a little more.

Peter: That's good.

Chris: What about your nieces and nephew? Are they dating?

Peter: Not now but I did remember that Laura was with someone for a couple of months before they broke up.

Chris: Allison mentioned you're only going to stay in Beacon Hills until you finish the book.

Peter: Well, I was thinking maybe I could finish by September but Derek and Cora said it would be okay with them if I stayed longer.

Chris: So, their sister Laura would stay with them until you return.

Peter: They're going to come down in August and Laura is only going to stay for a certain amount of time.

Chris: So, how about when they come in August you throw a party?

Peter: Actually Lydia invited me and my nieces and nephew to a Murder Mystery Party.

Chris: That is why Alisson was over at your house yesterday.

Peter: Did she mention that I'm offering the Hale House as a place to have the party at and that I'm taking care of the food and refreshments.

Chris was shocked that his friend Peter was doing that.

Peter: It's not a big deal.

Chris: I just was going to say I think you're generous for doing it.

Peter: Well, okay! Do you want something to drink now?

Chris: What do you have?

Peter: I have everything else except alcohol.

Chris: I'll take a soda!

Peter: Okay! Do you want something to eat?

Chris: No!

Peter: I'll be right back!

A few minutes later

Peter: Do you think we would have been friends in high school?

Chris: Yes!

Peter: I don't think so and I will tell you why. The way I dressed in college wasn't the way I dressed in high school. I was the guy who liked wearing turtleneck shirts and jeans. My hair was a little longer. I put my schoolwork first before anything else.

Chris: Do you really think I wasn't really concerned about my schoolwork?

Peter: I think you were but I don't think you were the kind of guy who was concerned about always getting straight a's each semester.

Chris: You're right! I was the kind of guy who liked being a smartass in high school. I like drinking with my friends and there was the time someone asked me to try smoking but I said no because I had friends who tried it. They said smoking cigarettes didn't have a great taste.

Peter: Your friends were right!

It was when Peter said that, it was when Chris realized Peter had tried cigarettes.

Peter: I only did it once, and after I did it I had to go to the bathroom to rinse out the awful taste.

Chris: Well, it's good you quit right away.

Peter: Yes! How did you dress in high school?

Chris: I dressed like I was a rebel which I thought was cool because I had cool friends dressing like that!

Peter: Before I started college Laura decided to do a complete makeover on me which I hated at first.

Chris: It couldn't have been that bad.

Peter: It was bad because she made me spend hours trying stuff until she liked it.

Chris: I want to see how you dressed in high school. Did you bring any pictures with you?

Peter: No!

Chris: Have your nieces or nephew seen what you wore in high school?

Peter: No! If I showed them what I wore they wouldn't think I was cool!

Chris: I think they would probably find how you dressed shocking but I don't think that would stop them from seeing you as the cool Uncle.

Peter: I'm only the cool Uncle when we do things together. If they do something to get them in trouble I find a hard time punishing them because I did break curfew.

Chris: So, are you saying you never punish them?

Peter: I do but instead of grounding them for a week I ground them for a day.

Chris: You know I can't judge you how you punish them.

Peter: Thanks! So, do you want to guess what kind of book I'm writing?

Chris: I'm going to guess a crime book!

Peter: No! I make a decision to try writing a romance book.

Chris needed a moment before he responded.

Peter: I'm only doing it because my nieces think I should do it.

Chris: It's not a bad idea.

Peter: Would you read it?

Chris: I'm not reading romance books but because you're my friend I think I would consider it.

Peter: Okay! Do you want to be a character in my book?

Chris: I don't know!

Peter: Well, my nieces and nephew are going to have a character name in the book.

Chris: Was that their decision or did you ask if they wanted to have their own character in the book?

Peter: I suggested it to them.

Chris: So, how many chapters have you written?

Peter: I'm still working on the first chapter!

Chris: Would you let me read it before it gets published?

Peter: Yes! I'll have to get an extra copy made because I told my nieces and nephew that they could write it first before I send it to my publisher.

Chris: Okay! Take me on a tour of the rest of the house.

Peter: Okay! I have to let you know in advance I didn't take everything off in all the rooms.

Chris: That would be fine! I just want to get an idea of how big the rooms are.

Peter: Okay! I'll take you to the kitchen first.

Chris: Okay!

Then he takes Chris to the kitchen.

About time later

New York

It is about 8:30 p.m.

Derek: I'm going out! I will be back before midnight!

Cora: Bye!

Seconds later he heads out of the apartment.

Laura has fallen asleep on the couch will Cora is watching television.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills.

It is about 5:40 p.m.

Chris: I have to go.

Peter: Okay! I should get back to writing the book.

Chris: Okay! Oh, as for coming over for dinner I think Friday would be fine.

Peter: I think so too! Bye!

Chris: Bye!

Seconds later he heads out the door and then Peter closes it as soon as he sees Chris drive away in his car.

Five minutes later

Peter is back to working on the story.

A few days later

Adam is at the library studying when he sees Christina coming his way.

Christina: Hey!

Adam: Hey!

Christina: So, what are you doing?

Adam: Just trying to finish my math!

Christina: Okay! Well, it's also a good thing I ran into because I think we could meet for Study sessions on Thursday at 4:30 p.m.

Adam: That would be fine!

Christina: Okay! Would you mine coming to my apartment to study?

Adam was surprised because she didn't live in the residences that were provided by the school.

Christina: You're wondering why I don't live in the residences that Columbia provides?

Adam: Yes! It is...

Christina: No! It's really I like to live by my own rules.

Adam: I guess that's a good reason enough to me.

Christina: Good! I also I'm going to pick up snacks. Is there something in particular that you want?

Adam: Not really!

Christina: Okay! I'm going to write down what building I'm in and what the room number is.

Adam: Okay!

Christina: If some reason you run late I'm also going to include my cell number. If I don't answer just leave me a voicemail.

Adam: Okay!

A second later Peter stops what he is doing and thinks maybe I should start over.

To Be Continued


End file.
